La Maestra de Hogwarts, Harriet Peverell
by Kaunsera
Summary: ¡Un momento! ¡Nunca Hecate le había dicho que ese viaje tendría estas repercusiones! Miró hacia abajo, donde estaban esas dos redondas "pelotas" que se hacían llamar senos. ¿Su nombre? Antes, Harry Potter, ahora, Harriet Peverell. ¿Donde estaba? En su cuarto. ¿Y ahora? En la época de los hermanos Peverell. ¡Qué hago ahora! , pensó con disgusto. No se si es mal summary.
1. Prólogo

**Algunos dicen que solo hubo tres hermanos Peverell, ¿pero quién nos lo asegura? Seguramente, nadie lo sabrá ya que, como todo buen mago poderoso, el cuarto hermano, se esconde muy bien. Hace muchos siglos, cuando tan solo se escuchaba como un rumos la historia de las reliquias de las muertes, se mencionaba a un cuarto Peverell: Harriet Peverell. Sí, como habéis escuchado, esta cuarta hermana era la más pequeña de todos pero no menos importante, se decía que la muerte se había enamorado de la hermana y le había dado un regalo: la inmortalidad y la juventud eterna. Muchos dicen que eso es fántastico, pero, cuando los tienes, no es una bendición, sino una maldición que te va corroiendo poco a poco hasta que tu mente dice un "BASTA".**

 **Asi que, cuando Harry Potter encontró un pergamino en su dormitorio de la casa de los Dursley, no creyó que todo lo que le iba a pasar fuera verdad. ¿Quién le creería? Nadie, pero aún así, fue verdad.**

Prólogo

Harry Potter no se sentía demasiado bien, desde hace algunos minutos se había enterado de la gran catástrofe de su vida: Albus Dumbledore no era más que un manipulador que lo había llevado a una vida llena de penurias y muerte. Y había mas: los Weasly - a los que creía que era su familia - no eran más que fraudes pagados por Albus Dumbledore con su mismo dinero - algunos estaban librados de este juicio, como los hermanos mayores menos Percy. También estaban los gemelos Weasly, con ellos sí confiaban ya que ellos no sabían, no saben ni sabrán nada de esto. Y lo peor de todo era que lo pagaban con su dinero, ¡pero quién se creía Albus Dumbledore para coger dinero de su cuenta! Nadie, pero, ya no importaba: la guerra había terminado, su cuenta de dinero estaba casi vacía y los que creía amigos no eran más que desconocidos haciéndose pasar por personas que querían ser su familia.

Se había enterado de la peor forma posible, Sirius Black, su padrino, había aparecido en sus sueños para explicarle todo esto. Le dijo bien claro que Dumbledore no quería sacarle de Azkaban y por eso se había escapado de la prisión. Harry entendió entonces todo esto: quién mató a sus padres no fue Voldemort, pero sí los hizo más débiles, pero los remató Dumbledore por el "bien común", Dumbledore lo mandó con los Dursley para dejarle más débil y manipularlo mejor, y por último, Dumbledore no era más que otro señor oscuro mucho peor que Voldemort.

Muchos dirán que Dumbledore está muerto, sí, lo estaba. Estaba muerto hasta hace un mes, donde apareció en Hogwarts alegando que con un hechizo muy complejo se había salvado de la gran altura a la que estaba. No era más que una mentira, ya que seguramente el cuerpo que encontraron de Albus Dumbledore era una réplica de él.

Así que, con todos esos pensamientos se encontraba delante de la puerta de su dormitorio en la casa de los Dursley, acababa de llegar desde Gringotts donde le habían informado sobre las cuentas que habían sido usurpadas por Dumbledore que se hacía llamar su guardián mágico.

\- ¡Joder! -gritó con ira cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, le daba exactamente igual que los Dursley se despertaba. ¿Acaso a ellos le daba igual cuando les pegaba, les dejaba sin comida y le dejaban dormir en una despensa debajo de la cama? ¡No, ya que eran pagados por ese maldito de Albus Dumbledore! ¡Con SU dinero!

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que vibrara algunos segundos. Dejó caer el pesado cofre de Hogwarts en el suelo. Su cuarto estaba algo descuidado ya que ninguno de sus "familiares" había entrado ni para ver sí estaba algo que les interesara. Había una fina capa de polvo sobre los muebles, pero con un simple movimiento de su mano con la varita desapareció.

Ya le daba igual que haya reglas o no sobre los menores de edad, él ya tenía 17 años y podía hacer la magia que quería. Pero eso no ayudaba mucho a su humor ya que Dumbledore le había prohibido hacer mucha magia por el "bien común".

Cuando se sentó sobre su pequeña cama, pudo notar un bulto en donde estaba sentado. Miró hacia abajo todavía con los ojos llenos de relámpagos de ira, allí estaba un pergamino algo viejo ya que era de color amarillo por los bordes. Un listón era lo que ayudaba a estar enrollado al pergamino. Cogió el pergamino con algo de curiosidad. Toda su ira fue aplacada por la curiosidad que era mayor, dejándola en un rincón alejado de su mente hasta que haya revelado el pergamino.

Abrió el pergamino y dejó el listón que era rojo como Gryffindor en la mesita de noche de al lado de su cama. Y empezó a leer:

 _Estimado Harry Potter,_

 _hablamos contigo sobre una cosa muy importante, pero lo primero es decir quién soy. Mi nombre es Hecate, la diosa de la magia y yo creé a los magos, como tú. Ahora bien, ya dicho esto, vengo a decirte algo muy importante,tendrás una misión que empezará muy atrás en el pasado y tendrás que arreglártelas para cambiar todo lo malo y pasarlo a bueno. Pero no todo será fácil ¿sabes? Habrá una sorpresita para usted que Afrodita quería que sucediese. Y yo, como buena amiga, lo hice._

 _PD: Da igual si cambias muchos la historia, o que te juntes con personas que conoces pero que no sepan que eres Harry Potter, ya que cuando hagas el viaje, tu alma pasará a ser otra y serás otra persona con todos tus pensamientos._

 _PD 2: Buen viaje._

Harry empezó a reírse, ¿pero quién había hecho esta burrada?, pensó. Seguramente los gemelos Weasly, que querían alegrarle el día entre tantas preocupaciones. Dejó el pergamino en la mesilla de noche justo al lado del listón y siguió riéndose hasta que paró súbitamente: una luz blanca empezaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-¡Pero que mierda...! -exclamó con terror Harry al ver como iba desapareciéndo su cuerpo de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

Entonces recordó: "Buen viaje" .

¡Maldita Hecate y todo lo relacionado con el Destino! ¿¡Por qué todo le pasaba a él?!, pensó con angustia antes de desaparecer engullido por la luz blanca. Y lo malo de todo: se había olvidado de su varita mágica en la cama.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Espero que os guste! Review 3 By: Kaunsera.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **M** isteriosamente, cuando apareció nuevamente con ese resplandor de luz hace ya mas de 5 siglos, se sentía un poco extraño. ¿Y por qué no?, también algo excitado. Era la forma perfecta de poder recrear todo lo que pudo han hecho mal los magos desde tiempos inmemorables. Cuando miró nuevamente su cuerpo, pudo notar dos cosas redondas que le tapaba la vista.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó algo consternado. ¡Algo había aparecido en su pecho! Seguramente era culpa de esa rastrera de Hecate y sus profecías de pacotilla. Menos mal que no la conocía de persona, sino tendría que soportar la ira de un Evans.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta: cuando tocó las dos bolas que había en su pecho, notó como algo lo tocaba en el pecho, y gimió, lo que tenía no eran dos bolas, ¡eran senos!

\- ¡Noooo! -gritó desesperado al darse cuenta de ese regalo que le quería dar Afrodita, no era más que una maldición. ¡Lo había convertido en mujer!

Gritó algunos minutos más además de dar patadas a la tierra -no quería arriesgarse de romperse el pie por pegar a una piedra-, y cuando toda su ira se había apagado, se pudo dar cuenta de dónde estaba. Era un prado que se notaba que los muggles no habían tocado, tenía un lago con agua cristalina donde se podía ver los peces nadar. Se acercó a las aguas cristalinas para verse como en un espejo, pero la voz masculina de alguien detrás suya le asustó e hizo que se sobresaltara.

\- Señorita Harriet, vámonos, su madre quiere que vuelva.

¿Qué? , pensó Harry -ahora Harriet por lo que escuchaba- al ver la insignia en la ropa del hombre que tenía delante: la de las reliquias de la muerte.

El hombre llevaba unos pantalones marrones con una camisa blanca, y unos zapatos negros algos degastados al igual que toda su ropa. Tenía unos brillantes ojos negros y un cabello rojo vivo. Se sonrojó un poco al ver al chico. Con un suspiro y con unos movimientos de cabeza para sacar esos sucios pensamientos de su mente, se volvió a mirar al hombre.

Y así fue, como empezó Harriet su vida de mujer, además de inmortal.

Obviamente, Harriet al pasar del tiempo supo que era la cuarta hermana Peverell, que en verdad la muerte no los conoció, que solo eran magos muy poderosos que crearon las reliquias. Ella -sí, ahora se refería a sí misma como mujer-, no creó ninguna, así que nunca apareció en la historia de las Reliquias de la muerte.

Al pasar los años, empezó a estudiar y entrenar todos sus poderes. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, trabajó en todas las cosas que le salían de la mente. Creó una familia: los Switer, siempre cambiaba de apariencia y se hacia pasar por otra persona distinta para que nadie supiera que era la misma persona. Así se creo una familia antigua y poderosa, una muy rica ya que con cada trabajo siempre resaltaba y creaba cosas nuevas. Fue así como entró en el Wingezatem, donde estaba la familia Potter, Black, Longbottom...

Pero entre todas las cosas, no se encontró de muy buen humor cuando por la noche, soñando, se encontró con Hecate en persona. Bueno, en "persona" no, porque fue en un sueño. Todavía lo recordaba muy bien...

Se encontraba en casi el mismo prado donde apareció en el pasado, pero con la diferencia de que allí estaba una mujer de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, que la dejaban imnotizaba por unos escasos segundos. Ésta llevaba una túnica de volor morado oscura de tipo griego. Suponiendo ya de quién era, miró hacia el frente con una leve mueca de desagrado: todavía la odiaba.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Hecate habló:

\- No fue mi culpa de que fueras tú el de la profecía.

\- ¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué no me ayudaste cuando aparecí como mujer en el pasado?

Hecate con un suspiro leve y una sonrisa juguetona, se encogió de hombros y respondió.

\- Me pareció muy divertido. ¿Sabes?, los dioses no tenemos mucho con qué divertirnos, y tu situación nos divirtió por unos siglos hasta que te apañaste con la metomorfomagia para convertirte en hombre. La idea de darte ese poder fue de Hades, que se compadeció de tí. Seguramente, por todas las muertes que pasaste en tu vida pasada.

Harriet bufó, enfadada.

\- Pero eso no es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿no es así, Hecate? -habló con suspicacia.

\- Sí, es verdad, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Vengo a decirte de lo que consiste tu misión ahora. Ya sabrás que tus padres están vivos y van a Hogwarts - Harriet asintió con la cabeza-. Bien, tendrás que ser profesora de alguna materia en Hogwarts para vigilarlo. Lo demás, será tus decisiones.

\- Espera, ¿qué...? -no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que sintió que se estaba despertando.

Despertó en su habitación de la mansión Swinter. Su cuarto tenía las paredes de color rojo Gryffindor, una cama de dos plazas con tonos rojizos y con muebles antiguos y modernos juntos. Suponiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, se levantó para ir hacia el espejo y mirarse.

En ese tiempo había decidido ser mujer -que era en naturaleza desde hacía mucho tiempo-, en su forma original. Cuando apareció en el pasado, su apariencia era casi idéntica a su madre Lily Evans. Pelo rojo, ojos verdes, piel pálida, menos en el cuerpo, que tenía mucho más senos que su madre.

Y así era como estaba vestida ahora: pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza hasta la parte baja de su espalda, piel pálida con algunas pecas que la hacían parecer adolescente, ojos verdes mucho más flameantes que los de su madre y un cuerpo de infarto. La verdad le gustaba como había quedado su cuerpo cuando apareció en el pasado -seguramente fue de Afrodita la ayuda.

Así fue como después de vestirse, bajar a desayunar y enviar una petición a Hogwarts para el empleo -ha de decir que todavía faltaba una semana para que empiece el sexto curso de sus padres-, estuvo delante de Hogwarts esperando a Dumbledore.

Miró hacia su alrededor, Hogwarts no había cambiado mucho desde que se creó. Sí, ella estuvo en la creación de Hogwarts, cuando los fundadores no eran más que veintañeros. Recordaba como Godric la cortejaba y al final estuvieron en una relación estrecha. Se sonrojó al pensar como habían pasado su primera noche en su mansión, como habia tocado su cuerpo con lujuria, como habia besado sus labios con hambre, como la empujó a su cama, como...

\- ¿Señorita Switer? -interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz conocida para ella, pero que ahora era más joven.

Desde que había estado pensando cosas sucias del pasado, daba vueltas y se paraba algunas veces para mover el pie esperando y pensando, además de apretar las piernas al pensar lo último. Ahora, estaba delante de Dumbledore que como siempre llevaba esas túnicas estrabagantes de colores fuertes. Estaba comiendo sus caramelos de limón que sacaba de la bolsa de plástico de su mano izquierda.

Harriet se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Dumbledore y se giró para encararlo. Todavía con su sonrojo notorio, asintió con la cabeza al director. ¡Menos mal que no había escogido mal de su ropa! Sentiría vergüenza después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Dumbledore, no ir apropiadamente.

Había desarrollado a lo largo de sus años, una faceta de moda donde escogía las ropas que ponerse y no se daba cuenta del tiempo, se pasaban volando los minutos, ¡hasta las horas! Para la entrevista con Dumbledore había elegido una falda negra que le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas con algunos pliegues para su comodidad, una camisa roja -como toda Gryffindor- sencilla, y una túnica negra con unos zapatos igual de negros. Esto contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y su pelo rojo fuego.

\- Bien, sígame señorita Switer.

\- Por favor, director, llámeme Harriet.

\- Entonces, tú dígame Albus.

Harriet asintió conforme con una gran sonrisa. Puso ambas manos delante de ella, cogiéndolas para más comodidad. Seguían pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore.

Sonrió con nostalgia y escuchó la contraseña "Ranas de chocolate" , ¡qué afición tenía con los dulces! Los dos entraron en el despacho que estaba como siempre decorado. Los retratos miraban curiosos a Harriet ya que nunca la habían visto. Con una indicación de la cabeza de Dumbledore, Harriet se sentó en la silla de delante de la mesade Albus.

\- Me llegó la carta con la petición para profesora de una asignatura - dijo Albus cuando ya estaba sentado en la silla detrás de la mesa-. Lo malo es que solo hay una vacante y es de DCAO. ¿Podrás?

\- ¡Sí! -dijo con entusiasmo, le encantaba DCAO e impartirlo le encantaría, tosió falsamente al darse cuenta de que casi había gritado -. Claro que podría -intentó corregirse.

Escuchó una pequeña risa de Albus Dumbledore, como cuando se emocionaba y se reía como un abuelo bueno. Entonces recordó: Albus Dumbledore no era bueno, le había quitado todo lo que le quedaba de sus padres que era la herencia de los Potter. Levemente frunció el ceño sin que se diera cuenta y desvió la mirada de los ojos azules del director.

\- Bien, queda algunas semanas para empezar el curso. Puedes instalarte cuando quieras en Hogwarts.

Harriet asintió y se levantó con intención de irse.

\- Espere, Harriet.

\- ¿Sí? -fingió amabilidad.

\- Cuidese.

\- Igual usted, director.

Se fue de la sala con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo se había podido olvidar del daño que le había hecho a su vida pasada? ¡Además le había dejado que nombrara su nombre con tanta facilidad! Era muy buen actor que hasta le había engañado cuando ya sabía la verdad. Seguramente, con todos los acontecimientos y los recuerdos de Hogwarts no se pudo acordar de esto. Se dio algunas cachetadas mentales y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba a las afueras de Hogwarts.

\- Vieja cabra -susurró antes de desaparecerse hacia la mansión Switer.


End file.
